


Tonto y Retonto

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Universo canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: "Hinata está raro", y ese es el inicio de todo.O de cómo tener una cita de San Valentín con Hinata Shouyou sin morir en el intento./ KageHina. Oneshot. /
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tonto y Retonto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNova22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNova22/gifts).



_Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

** Tonto y Retonto **

capítulo único

_by Noe Sweetway_

* * *

Dedicado a **BlueNova22** por el intercambio de San Valentín del grupo KT/BA del wha.

* * *

**1- Intuición**

_Hinata está raro_.

Esa mañana, en los entrenamientos con el club de voleibol, Kageyama nota a su bloqueador medio —o su _mejor señuelo_ , como le gusta apodarlo— más distraído que nunca… tal vez, ¿decaído?, ¿deprimido? Y, bueno, eso es demasiado extraño en alguien como él.

Como es de esperarse, a Tobio aquello lo cabrea en demasía.

Qué cosas tendrá en la cabeza ese idiota como para distraerse en plena práctica, cuando están a menos de un mes de un torneo tan importante, es lo que se pregunta constantemente. ¿Debería golpearlo? Esa idea le gusta, a ver si así lo hace espabilar.

—¡Oye, despierta, idiota!

Los remates fallan, los bloqueos son desprolijos, sus saltos no alcanzan ni la mitad de la altura habitual. Y a Tobio le entran unas infinitas ganas de echarlo a patadas del gimnasio, pero tiene la mirada de sus _senpais_ encima. Se limita a regañarlo como puede (de vez en cuando, le lanza algún que otro pelotazo adrede, porque se lo tiene bien merecido). Y riñen, como siempre.

No obstante, hay _algo_ que falla, de parte del enano escandaloso. Es como si ese día solo se dedicara a recibir sus improperios y coscorrones, resuelto a no hacer nada al respecto, como si estuviera falto de… _reacción_ o alguna cosa así, por lo que el armador, al culminar la jornada, termina con la cabeza hecha un lío como nunca antes. Y su sorpresa se acrecienta más tarde, cuando se da cuenta de que Hinata lo evita completamente de camino a casa, a pesar de sus llamados reiterativos e intentos de iniciar pelea (esta vez lo cree conveniente, no es que él sea un buscapleitos ni nada de eso, _por favor_ ).

De repente, empieza a asustarse. Su intuición le dice que solo se trata de _él_ , porque a Yamaguchi y a Yachi parece estar hablándoles con toda tranquilidad. Y eso solo lo pone de peor humor.

—¿Eh? —oye la voz de Tsukishima, siempre cizañero, caminando un poco detrás de él—, parece que El Rey está siendo vilmente ignorado por el enano plebeyo~

—Cállate. ¡Como si me importara!

Dice eso, pero lo cierto es que sí le inquieta enormemente la situación y no puede evitar cuestionarse a cada tanto si debería encararlo ya, y así preguntárselo a directamente. A Hinata.

_¿Qué cojones te pasa?_

* * *

**2- Hay maneras y maneras de responder**

La respuesta le llega días más tarde, después de haber sido ignorado incluso de manera más dura que antes, y no viene precisamente en forma de palabras.

No se ha animado a preguntarle si ha hecho algo malo, porque cree estar seguro de que no ha sido así (en vez de eso, ha decidido ignorarlo también), pero el destino parece querer poner las cosas en su lugar, cuando Daichi los encuentra peleando a tempranas horas —más bien, ha sido solo Kageyama estirando a Hinata de la camiseta con intención de darle un golpazo, aun sin saber bien por qué, ya que ha alcanzado su límite— y decide encerrarlos en el almacén del gimnasio hasta que puedan arreglar sus problemas y dejen de afectar a todo el equipo con sus estúpidas riñas.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota!

—¡¿Yo?! —Hinata por fin le dirige la mirada otra vez, luego de _días_ , en sus ojos hay una mezcla entre molestia y nerviosismo. La tensión es casi palpable y…—, ¡tú fuiste el que me tiró de la camiseta!

Y Kageyama no puede entenderlo.

_Tú no eres así_ , se lo dice con la mirada llena de ira y, tal vez, preocupación. Algo pasa, eso es seguro, ya que normalmente sería Hinata el primero en querer arreglar las cosas y ahora no parece dispuesto. Las _cosas_ de las que, por cierto, Tobio no tiene ni puta idea.

—¡¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo?!

—¡No estoy molesto!

—¡¿Pues qué pasa, entonces?!

Rubor. Acaba de ver las mejillas de Shouyou tornándose rojas y, de pronto, él mismo se siente un poco mareado. _¿Qué está pasando?_ Lo sujeta de los hombros, para obligarlo a mantener el contacto visual, tratando por todos los medios de brindarle algo de _confianza_. Porque, bueno, puede que su cabeza esté abarrotada de voleibol las veinticuatro horas del día y que sea pésimo leyendo gente o comprendiendo sentimientos ajenos, sí. Pero Kageyama _conoce_ a Hinata, y sabe que oculta algo. Algo que quizá esté muriendo por decírselo.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¿Te lo tengo que decir?

La pregunta retórica (¿se dice así?) que le acaba de formular el más bajo, con esa expresión medio _derrotada_ , solo hace que Tobio se sienta todavía más confundido que antes. ¿Debería saberlo, acaso?

Está a punto de espetarle que _cómo voy a saber, idiota_ , y reclamar la respuesta verdadera que se merece, pero la misma llega vertiginosamente cuando Hinata se empina y termina atrapándolo con la guardia baja. _Con un beso_. Sí, todo inicia con un beso.

_Inicia_ para Tobio, porque es como haber estado en un mal sueño y despertar de golpe, y así toparse con una realidad para nada desagradable, tiene que decir. Los labios de Hinata son suaves y le dan una sensación amena al deslizarse sobre los suyos de ese modo tan torpe, pero cariñoso a la vez. Mientras tanto, él está ahí, ligeramente encorvado —¿en qué momento exactamente ha adoptado esa posición?— y tratando de corresponder aquel gesto tan desconocido para él como satisfactorio.

Le cuesta muy poco acostumbrarse a la sensación de cosquilleo en los labios y en la boca del estómago, al aleteo descontrolado de su corazón dentro del pecho, al olor de Hinata tan próximo a su cuerpo, al regusto dulzón del beso, a los dedos temblorosos del chico sujetándole del cuello de la camiseta para acercarlo más y profundizar el contacto, a casi ya no poder respirar junto a él ese mismo aire sofocante del interior del almacén, a cerrar los ojos de esa manera y permitirse imaginar que están solos en ese lugar y que con eso les basta.

Kageyama se desconoce. Acaba de desbloquear un nuevo nivel de adrenalina distinto al que lo domina antes de cada juego importante, antes de hacer un pase trascendental o de golpear el saque _ace_ más potente. Lo comprende al separarse de Hinata y observarlo mientras jadea con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios aún brillosos de saliva.

—Me gustas —y escucharlo de esa vocecita entrecortada, pero llena de seguridad, solo hace que la euforia aumente dentro de su ser—. Me gustas, Kageyama.

_Qué es esto. Yo, ¿acabo de perder? Qué es este pinchazo en el pecho, parece que me voy a morir_.

—Ah, ¡qué cara estás haciendo! —apenas puede oírlo decir, entre risas, mientras libra una batalla con su subconsciente.

_—¡Oigan! ¿Terminaron? Díganme que no se han matado entre ustedes. ¡El partido de práctica va a empezar!_

* * *

**3- El que quiera entender, que entienda**

Kageyama nunca ha podido comprender del todo a Hinata, eso seguro, pero puede decir que, de vez en cuando, es capaz de leer sus intenciones (especialmente en la cancha, cuando le da por realizar tal o cual ataque). Es su _compañero_ , después de todo. Su dupla de ataques raros y uno de los rivales a los que algún día, sin dudas, quiere derrotar.

Sin embargo, ahora está más perdido que nunca.

Después del suceso en el almacén del gimnasio, Shouyou ha dejado de ignorarlo repentinamente, lo cual no había sido siquiera una posibilidad en la mente confusa de Kageyama esa noche del incidente. Él había estado casi seguro de que, al no darle una respuesta en concreto, el alejamiento de su compañero iría a empeorar. Pero eso no es lo que ha ocurrido. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

—Ven.

—No me digas qué hacer, idiota.

Ahora resulta que al enano le apetece guiarlo hacia cualquier sitio solitario entre práctica y práctica, para poder besarlo a gusto, incluso cuando los dos están hambrientos y/o insoportablemente agotados. _Qué demonios_. Y lo que es más… Tobio no sabe decir que no. No es como si quisiera, en realidad.

Y no es cosa de otro mundo, ¿verdad? Lo que hacen. Porque, ¿cómo algo que se siente _tan bien_ puede estar mal? Parece no tener lógica para él, así que se entrega poco a poco a ese nuevo sentir.

Pero le asusta, en cierto grado. Le asusta que, con el correr de los días, le importe cada vez menos que alguno de sus compañeros sea capaz de atraparlos con las manos en la masa, en el almacén, en los vestuarios, en los baños o, incluso, en algún callejón de camino a casa. _Alguna vez tienen que saberlo, de todos modos,_ trata de convencerse. Bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera imaginar a alguno de esos revoltosos chicos rechazándolos ni nada por el estilo.

Una vez, le pareció oír a Tanaka decir que la relación entre Daichi y Suga es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al club de voleibol. _«Ellos realmente se comportan como papá y mamá con nosotros, es tan gracioso»,_ o algo así. Y los demás le habían dado la razón.

Incluso para él, todo eso ha sido como _normal_ desde el principio.

No tiene por qué ser distinto con ellos.

—¿Nos vamos?

Así que, al final, todos terminan sabiendo de ellos la tarde en que los ven salir del gimnasio, en dirección a casa, tomados de las manos, como si nada.

* * *

**4- Es lo que se llama 'estar enamorado'**

«Me gustas».

Ugh. Es un poco difícil intentar decírselo de vuelta, en voz alta, pero espera que Hinata pueda entenderlo alguna vez (o de leerle la mente, eso facilitaría algunas cosas). Y es que no es su culpa ser tan nuevo en todo ese rollo.

Kageyama siempre ha sido pésimo en expresar sus emociones y sentimientos, así como para comunicarse con los demás. Siempre ha creído que para él es prácticamente imposible crear un lazo de afecto tan potente como para sobreponerlo a su amor al voleibol o, mínimo, igualarlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué con Hinata parece tan fácil encajar?

Es tan natural entrar en contacto íntimo con él y encima sin la necesidad de que su relación como compañeros de equipo se vea siquiera mínimamente afectada, que no se lo termina de creer. Siguen funcionando como dúo monstruoso, y darse el lote detrás del gimnasio, de vez en cuando, tampoco le sabe mal.

Tobio nunca antes había experimentado esa opresión en el pecho con tan solo ver a alguien sonreír, mucho menos se había imaginado que podría sentirse tan dichoso al entrelazar sus dedos con los de otro ser humano. Y, sin embargo, acaba de descubrir la felicidad detrás de todos esos detalles que anteriormente hubiera considerado insignificantes.

—Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que uno de los dos se confesara _al fin_ —a Yamaguchi se le escapa el comentario en los vestuarios, luego de verlos y oírlos discutir acerca de unas jugadas fallidas e intercambiar pequeños golpes, como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado realmente. Ha querido decírselo únicamente a Tsukishima, pero el resto del equipo termina oyéndolo.

_Al fin_ , ha dicho, y a Kageyama le da algo. ¿Acaso todos sus compañeros habían sido capaces de ver a través de ellos mucho antes?

El armador le dirige a su compañero una mirada de mosqueo y ligera vergüenza, sin saber bien qué decir ante tal acotación, mientras Hinata refunfuña alguna que otra protesta. Tadashi parece temer por su vida un momento.

—Era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta —Tsukishima le resta importancia, como a cualquier otro tema.

Y Tobio, a punto de quejarse de que no está sordo y, por ende, puede oírlos a la perfección, se detiene bruscamente al oír la declaración de Sugawara y Ennoshita.

—Es increíble que, después de todo esto, nada haya cambiado en su relación.

—Sí. Supongo que esto es lo que se llama 'estar enamorado' y 'congeniar'.

Unas cuantas risas y otras pocas quejas inundan los vestuarios esa tarde. Y luego está Kageyama, que no dice ni 'a', porque cree que su mente acaba de entrar en un cortocircuito.

* * *

**5- Sentimientos desbordados**

Es irónico que Tobio no se haya percatado antes de que está irremediablemente enamorado de Hinata Shouyou. Dos semanas atrás no lo hubiera ni remotamente imaginado, pero lo cierto es que basta solo una mirada y un roce accidental entre sus brazos al caminar para notar que está volviéndose loco por él. Quizá ha resultado ser más idiota de lo que había creído.

Y a pesar de que le ha costado mucho sacarlo a relucir en primera instancia, una vez que lo hace, ya no sabe cómo parar el carro. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, se le haya ido un poco de las manos.

—Me gustas.

Lo besa fugazmente en las mejillas, en los labios, en la punta de la nariz. No puede detenerse. Su aroma lo inunda y le genera un vértigo leve, placentero.

—Me gustas.

Otra vez, las caricias por sobre la ropa se hacen un poco más rudas y _diablos_ , el espacio es realmente estrecho en ese almacén y ninguna pared es tampoco lo suficientemente espaciosa como para acorralarlo debidamente. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello la primera vez que estuvieron ahí?

—Me gustas, me gustas —lo siente reír contra sus labios y qué sonido que le gusta más es el de esa risita cómplice ahogándose en el beso que le planta, _ah, es como estar en el cielo_ —. Me gustas, Hinata… idiota.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, tiene que admitir que Hinata todavía le es en cierto modo indescifrable, y quizá eso sea lo que hizo que quedara fascinado con él. Con lo que tienen entre los dos. _Que siempre está intentando algo nuevo_. A veces quiere darle unos buenos coscorrones por eso, pero otras veces, solo puede resignarse y seguirle el juego.

—Te quiero, Kageyama.

Y es una tortura, porque hay veces en que no puede seguirle el paso de inmediato. Por primera vez, siente que está siendo acorralado poco a poco por alguien que siempre ha creído inferior a él.

* * *

**6- Fecha importante**

Llevan apenas unos pocos meses _saliendo_ oficialmente, así que ninguno de los dos está realmente seguro de si ya deberían pasar juntos _esa_ fecha. Y es que, después de todo, uno es menos experimentado que el otro en esos temas.

—Me atrevería a decir que hasta estás peor que él, Kageyama —y es Daichi quien se encarga de agregarle más dudas de las que ya estaba teniendo. El capitán recibe un codazo de parte de Suga, por eso.

_Hinata debe estar esperando algo, lo sé_.

Tobio se traga su orgullo como puede. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer porque, aunque Hinata no le ha mencionado nada al respecto, está casi seguro de que muy en el fondo el mismo desea una muestra de afecto, y él de verdad que no quiere echarlo a perder.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —les pregunta a sus senpais, encogiéndose un poco.

A Suga le da el impulso de reír y murmurar que _con esa cara tan seria, parece como si nos estuvieras preguntando qué tal estuvo el pase_ , y eso ocasiona que el menor se sienta un poco avergonzado.

—Invítalo a una cita —agrega, entonces, el armador de tercer año—. Pasen juntos una tarde agradable y, luego, acompáñalo a casa. Estoy seguro de que no han tenido citas reales todavía, ¿me equivoco?

_El que calla, otorga_ , así que Daichi y Suga deben suponerlo ya.

—¡Inspírate, Kageyama! —lo anima el chico del lunar—. San Valentín es un día primordial para todas las parejas. No lo dejes pasar.

El capitán asiente efusivamente.

—Y no olvides los chocolates.

Y bueno, al final, lo considera como una buena ocasión para devolvérselo.

El 'te quiero'.

* * *

**7- Mensajes recibidos antes de la tragedia**

Quedar con Yachi (aprovechando su día libre de prácticas) para preparar chocolates caseros le había parecido una idea genial, hasta que termina dándose cuenta de que también _apesta_ en eso. Demasiado líquidos, demasiado amargos, demasiado quemados, demasiado dulces… todo un desastre. ¿Una que le salga bien? _Ah, sí, el voleibol_. Kageyama puede ser un completo inepto en todo, menos en vóley. Ya.

En un momento dado, casi hace que una colorada Hitoka colapse, y todo por preguntarle si esos chocolates que ella hace con tanto esmero son para Yamaguchi. ¿Hay algo de malo en admitirlo? Tobio no lo entiende.

En fin, cuando consigue _por fin_ preparar unos chocolates decentes, un día antes de San Valentín, se encarga de envolverlos adecuadamente y se dispone a organizar su cita por horarios. Que, si no, terminaría siendo una catástrofe total.

Saldrían como a las cinco de los entrenamientos, cada uno iría a su casa a ducharse y esas cosas, en una hora se encontrarían frente a la estación, irían a ver una película corta, luego a tomar unos batidos, después podrían ir a un lugar donde tuvieran todo tipo de videojuegos y, por último, lo acompañaría a su casa y le entregaría los chocolates. ¿Demasiado cursi? Sí. ¿Se siente preparado? No.

Aun así, trata de parecer confiado cuando el reloj marca la medianoche y, como su conversación con Hinata sigue, decide aprovechar para invitarlo a la _cita_. O lo que sea, _es raro llamarlo así_. Pero bueno, no hay de qué avergonzarse, ¿o sí?

**[Hinata, 00:00]:** ¡Feliz San Valentín, Kageyama!

**[Tú, 00:01]:** Feliz San Valentín

**[Hinata, 00:02]:** Bueno, creo que ya es momento de que me vaya a dormir

**[Hinata, 00:02]:** Mañana tenemos clases :(

**[Tú, 00:02]:** Espera

La duda lo invade unos instantes. Inspira, espira, inspira, espira.

**[Tú, 00:04]:** Salgamos

**[Hinata, 00:04]:** ¿Qué?

**[Tú, 00:06]:** Que salgamos mañana

**[Tú, 00:06]:** O sea, hoy

**[Hinata, 00:07]:** Ooooh, ¿te refieres a una cita?

Kageyama deja caer el celular sobre su rostro, y _qué dolor, maldición_. Después de todo, sí le avergüenza un poco recordar que lo ha estado preparando todo con tanto cuidado. Es algo que no admitiría así como así.

**[Tú, 00:09]:** No sé si se pueda llamar así

**[Tú, 00:09]:** Pero supongo que sí

**[Hinata, 00:11]:** Eres tan dulce, Kageyama-kun~

**[Hinata, 00:11]:** Por supuesto que acepto :3

**[Tú, 00:15]:** Ya

**[Tú, 00:15]:** Vete a dormir

_Bien, mañana se lo diré_.

* * *

**8- La tragedia**

Esa tarde, al terminar de entrenar, Kageyama le lanza una mirada inquisitiva a Hinata, mientras este se dispone a tomar sus cosas como para ir a casa. No han mencionado nada del tema aún, y tampoco se han dado siquiera un beso en lo que va del día, por lo que… solo quiere asegurarse, ¿va?

—¡Nos vemos en un rato! —exclama Shouyou, antes de salir disparado, y Tobio siente que el corazón va a salírsele del pecho, de tanta emoción.

Sus compañeros acaban de oírlos y ya están lanzando comentarios picantes al respecto, que él decide que es mejor ignorar.

_Bien, puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo_.

Pero entonces…

Un mal presentimiento lo invade cuando, está por llegar a su casa y se percata de que está más oscuro de lo normal para esas horas de la tarde. Recién nota, entonces, que el cielo está nublado casi por completo, como preparándose para una gran lluvia. ¿De verdad? ¿Justo ese día?

Quiere maldecir, pero la esperanza de que solo sea un mal tiempo momentáneo, como una amenaza o un simple y corto aguacero, lo mantiene en silencio y expectante.

Sin embargo, en el momento exacto en que va a entrar a ducharse, oye a su madre decir que en el pronóstico del tiempo habían alertado de una tormenta para esa noche, y Kageyama ya solo puede lamentarse internamente. De hecho, el viento de repente ha comenzado a ser potente, puede oír su ruidoso soplido chocar contra la ventanilla del tocador y unos cuantos truenos hacerse presentes, y eso lo advierte de que la cosa aparentemente va en serio.

_Calma, debe haber una forma. Un lugar al que podamos ir_.

Tras el baño –quizá- más corto de su vida y aún cubierto únicamente con la toalla, Tobio toma su móvil, el cual había dejado sobre su mesita de noche, para enviarle un mensaje a Hinata, con la intención de que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo sobre la cita.

Pero ocurre _lo peor_.

Sus ojos no parecen dar crédito a lo que acaban de leer.

**[Hinata, 17:30]:** KAGEYAMA, PERDONA

**[Hinata, 17:30]:** No podré ir

¡¿Ese idiota acaba de plantarlo?!

* * *

**9- De vida o muerte**

Pensándolo bien (porque, de pronto, a Tobio se le da por recordar que él también puede _pensar_ ), el mal tiempo no le parece una excusa adecuada, viniendo de Hinata Shouyou. Y es que simplemente no puede ser. Él jamás utilizaría algo similar a _'es que está lloviendo'_ como pretexto para dejar de hacer algo que de verdad quiere hacer. Recuerda perfectamente que una vez lo había visto llegar a la práctica del club con un paraguas —que, claramente, no había podido cumplir su función— en medio de un diluvio. Así que la tormenta no es la razón.

_«Kageyama, perdona. No podré ir»._

Relee el mensaje y cae en la cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, jamás le dice el motivo de su ausencia en él. Kageyama, enrabiado, arroja su móvil contra la cama. Su respuesta (o sea, ese descuidado «qué quieres decir con eso, idiota» que ha escrito por mero impulso, minutos atrás) no ha sido leída aún y Tobio está tan confundido y molesto como la vez que Hinata había empezado a ignorarlo.

_¿Se arrepintió? ¿No quiere salir conmigo?_ Esas le parecen opciones más viables.

Y su cabeza está a punto de explotar.

—¡¿Qué demonios con ese idiota?!

No lo soporta. Necesita saberlo en ese mismo instante o podría morir del quebranto.

Así que se alista tan rápidamente como puede (no sabe por qué rayos termina poniéndose su _mejor_ _camisa_ , pero de acuerdo), tira la caja de chocolates que ha preparado dentro de su mochila y corre hacia la puerta, con la intención de dirigirse a su _maldita_ casa a preguntárselo en la cara.

—¡Tobio! ¡¿Vas a salir así?! —le parece ver a su madre desconectando algún electrodoméstico mientras le grita, cuando pasa de largo la cocina—. ¡Hay tensión baja! ¡En cualquier momento nos quedaremos sin energía! OYE, ¿ADÓNDE VAS, MOCOSO?-

Ya no la escucha tras el portazo, pero siente las gruesas gotas de lluvia que comienzan a caerle encima y el potente viento golpeándole la cara. No le importa nada. Solo quiere llegar donde Hinata y darle su debida patada en los huevos, por dejarlo así, sin saber nada de él.

A medida que avanza cuadra por cuadra, empieza a notar que los faros de las calles no funcionan o lo hacen a medias, pues está tornándose más y más oscuro.

A mitad de camino, la tormenta lo alcanza en todo su esplendor.

* * *

**10- Razones ilógicas**

Para cuando llega, ha oscurecido completamente.

El rostro de extrema sorpresa de Hinata, con el que Kageyama se encuentra una vez que la puerta de aquella residencia se abre frente a él, es algo así como _inexplicable_. Esos ojos cafés por poco desorbitados y esos labios entreabiertos apenas son distinguibles gracias a unos relámpagos que iluminan ocasionalmente el lugar.

—Kageyama… _pero qué_ -

Tobio, empapado de pies a cabeza (mochila incluida) y con una expresión azorada en la cara, supone que su aspecto no ha de ser el mejor, a juzgar por la mirada atontada que su compañero le dirige por tanto tiempo. Aun así, es invitado al interior de la casa, que hubiera estado tan ahogada en penumbras como el resto de las calles de la ciudad, de no ser por el escaso resplandor que desprende el par de velas ubicadas en dos esquinas contrarias ahí, en la sala.

Deja la mochila y el móvil sobre un mueble cercano, esperando que, como por arte de magia, se sequen lo más pronto posible.

La tenue brisa que se cuela por alguna de las ventanas o por debajo de la puerta hace a Tobio tiritar. _Demonios_. Afuera sigue lloviendo a cántaros y el marcado sonido de las gotas al chocar con el techo o los vidrios ocasiona que el chico caiga en la cuenta de lo que acaba de _hacer_.

¿Qué tan idiota se puede ser?

—Tú… —masculla, tieso en medio de la sala—, no fuiste.

—¿Hm? —a sus espaldas, Shouyou parece estar ocupado removiendo objetos, como si buscara algo en especial—. Te envié un mensaje.

_Un mensaje, dice_.

Kageyama traga grueso, está a punto de perder los estribos y cómo le gustaría molerlo a golpes en medio de ese oscuro espacio físico. Está demasiado enfadado, mas ni siquiera sabe por dónde debería empezar a reclamar.

—Pero… —la voz trémula lo delata. Apenas puede contenerse.

Además, tiene frío y le cabrea tanto la posibilidad de pescar un resfriado y perderse algún próximo partido por haberse arriesgado así tan solo por _eso_. Se siente estúpido. Muy, muy estúpido. Más de lo usual.

En eso, Hinata le coloca una toalla de tamaño considerable sobre los hombros.

—¿Pero…? —lo invita a continuar hablando, quizá _demasiado_ cerca de sus oídos.

Y es entonces cuando Tobio finalmente se rinde ante sus impulsos. Se gira bruscamente para observarlo como si lo fuera a matar, a lo que el más bajo reacciona inmediatamente, posicionándose defensivamente, como preparado para detener algún golpe, y murmurando algo como _qué, ¿quieres pelea, Kageyama-kun?_ con la voz vacilante de siempre ante ese tipo de situaciones.

—¡Pero jamás me dijiste por qué! —lo encara el armador, elevando el tono de voz.

Hinata lo mira confundido a más no poder.

—Por qué… ¿qué?

_Joder_. Y todavía pregunta, el muy idiota.

—¡Que no me dijiste por qué no fuiste, idiota! —Kageyama explota. Lo toma de camiseta, ocasionando que la toalla resbale por su espalda hasta alcanzar el piso.

El de cabellera naranja parece dar un respingo. Luce atemorizado y algo desconcertado. El entrecejo se le arruga.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que lo hice!

_Ya fue_ , piensa Tobio. Debería empezar arrancándole, uno por uno, todos los pelos de la cabeza, así tuviera que acostumbrarse a tener un novio calvo. No le importa, debe pagar por haberlo hecho perder el orgullo de esa manera. Y el tiempo.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Hinata idiota! —vocifera tan alto como puede, mientras lo zarandea, demostrando todo su enojo por fin—, ¡con ese estúpido _«no podré ir»_ no me has dicho absolutamente nada!

Shouyou se ve aún más desorientado, como si le estuvieran hablando en un idioma que no comprende.

—¡¿Huh?! ¡Pero si te dije que-

—¡Nii-chan! ¿Vino alguien?

* * *

**11- Vergüenza y atrevimiento**

_«Lo siento, Kageyama. De verdad lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa, lo siento»._

Vale. _Puede_ _que_ haya exagerado un poco, tal vez, y haya entrado en pánico por nada, pero cómo iba él a saber que _justo_ en el preciso momento en que Hinata le hubo texteado aquel _"tengo que cuidar de mi hermana, mi madre me dejó una nota antes de viajar"_ se había ido la energía eléctrica (y, por ende, la señal telefónica) en toda esa zona, a causa del potente viento y la tormenta avecinándose. Claramente, no es culpa suya el haberlo malinterpretado todo como un mero _rechazo_ , por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, claramente, tampoco Hinata ha tenido la culpa de nada.

Y bueno, eso solo lo hace sentirse aún más estúpido de lo que es.

—A ver… —escucha su voz cantarina adentrándose nuevamente en la (poco iluminada) habitación en la que está él, se voltea hacia él para observarlo—, esta es la camisa más grande que tengo, la suelo usar como pijama, así que si no te va, podría- eh, ¿p-por qué me miras así?

Solo después de oírlo decir eso, Tobio nota que la mueca de disgusto excesivo ha sido imposible de disimular. La pregunta ahora es: ¿debería disculparse con él también? ¿O debería regañarlo más? Sin dudas, regañarlo más suena mejor, sí.

Le arranca la prenda de las manos con brusquedad y todavía ceñudo.

—¡Gracias!

—¡¿Por qué lo dices como si estuvieras molesto aún?! —Shouyou se echa para atrás, haciendo un mohín un tanto adorable—. Aaaah, ya me disculpé contigo, Kageyama, no sé qué más quieres de mí.

_Besarte. Quiero besar tu estúpida boca_.

No, no puede decirle eso. Es inadmisible después de que lo haya hecho enojar tantísimo y _menos aún_ con su hermanita rondando por la casa.

—Solo escucha. Yo… —Tobio suspira, debe _hacerlo_ , después de todo—. Lo si- lo sient- lo- lo… —intenta. Se le traba la lengua y las palabras le salen más enredadas de lo que quisiera.

—¿Eh? —Hinata se acerca más a él—. ¿Qué dices?

— _Queyotambiénlosientograndísimoidiota_ —suelta de golpe, rapidísimo y en un murmullo apenas audible.

El más pequeño lo mira casi tan desconcertado como cuando le abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué?

Kageyama, por enésima vez, estalla.

—QUE TAMBIÉN LO SIENTO, ¿SÍ?

Un silencio sepulcral los abruma, pero solo durante unos segundos, porque Shouyou no tarda en echarse a reír. Le espeta algo a Kageyama, fingiéndose ofendido por el «idiota» anterior, que sí fue capaz de captar, pero las risas lo delatan completamente. No se ve molesto para nada. Es más, luce _feliz_ de tenerlo ahí.

Y, por fin, el armador puede soltar un suspiro de alivio. Recuerda que tiene los chocolates en la mochila, así que deja la camisa a un lado y procede a sacar la caja, también está mojada como el resto de sus pertenencias, pero por suerte el envoltorio es de plástico, por lo que puede estimar que el contenido debe estar sano y salvo.

Se la tiende a Hinata, sin más, y recibe una mirada maravillada y una enorme sonrisa de su parte. Como si no se lo pudiera creer, pero totalmente satisfecho con ello, al mismo tiempo.

_Se ve… radiante_.

—¿Son mis chocolates de San Valentín?

—Sí. Lo siento, se me mojaron.

—¡No creo! Los envolviste bien —el chico es todo risitas otra vez, cuando toma la caja y la sacude un poco, como para secarla—, cielos, esto no me lo esperaba. ¡Gracias, Kageyama!

—Umh —él trata de relajarse y no lanzarse a robarle un beso. Llevan poco tiempo y, a decir verdad, todavía no sabe muy bien cómo proceder adecuadamente. Por lo menos, las cosas van mejorando y, de repente, Tobio se siente más ligero—. Vale, supongo.

—¡Yo también te hice unos! —menciona Hinata, emocionado, comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo—. Están en mi habitación. Ponte la camisa y ven. Tengo que ver qué está haciendo Natsu, después de todo.

—¡Oye!

Quiere reclamarle el hecho de que va a dejarlo solo en medio de la oscuridad, pero no puede evitar sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo en el pecho al saber que Hinata también pensó en él, así que lo deja ser y se dispone a cambiarse esas húmedas prendas al fin.

* * *

**12- Secreto a voces**

La habitación de Hinata también está alumbrada débilmente por una pequeña vela encendida en una esquina junto a la cama, sobre la mesita de noche. El ambiente es mucho más cálido ahí, así que Kageyama, por fin seco y con la camisa y unos pantalones deportivos algo ajustados de Shouyou, deja definitivamente de tener esos molestos escalofríos una vez que se posiciona en el umbral de la puerta.

Natsu está jugando adentro, correteando aquí y allá aparatosamente. Trae consigo una linterna que se encarga de encender y apagar de tanto en tanto. _No corras, te vas a lastimar_ , escucha que le dice su hermano mayor, a lo que la menor responde con mohines, y Tobio piensa que no estaría mal regañarla también por utilizar descuidadamente su linterna.

Y es que ¿de qué piensan valerse cuando se acaben las velas? Que, por lo que ha visto él, no parecen ser suficientes como para aguantar un apagón duradero.

—¡Juguemos a acampar! —exclama la niña en un momento dado, señalándolos a ambos de manera alternante—, ustedes deben sostener la tienda, y así yo les contaré unos secretos.

_Deben_ , retrotrae Tobio, medio molesto del solo pensar que alguien el triple más pequeño que él tenga que darle órdenes.

—¡Claro! —sin embargo, Shouyou, quien parece más que encantado con la idea, ya tiene una gran sábana en las manos y procede a sentarse sobre la alfombra, a un lado de la cama, dispuesto a obedecer.

La niña lo imita, feliz de la vida.

—Ven, Kageyama.

El aludido rechista ante el llamado, pero obedece a regañadientes. Los hermanos comienzan a reír cuando son alcanzados por él.

Y _wow_. Esas sonrisas gigantescas han sido tan… _iguales_. ¿Y lindas? Sí, algo así. Demasiado, sinceramente.

Natsu es tan vivaz y alegre como Hinata, _es como verlo en miniatura_ , y a Kageyama le causa un vuelco extraño en el corazón, como si le conmoviera o _algo,_ pues resulta que su tonto novio es extremadamente condescendiente con su hermana pequeña (bueno, tampoco le sorprende mucho, a decir verdad, siempre ha sido experto _adulando_ ). No sabría explicarlo, pero siente el pecho oprimírsele un poco con la imagen.

_¿_ Enternecido _?_ ¿Podría ser esa la palabra que lo describa adecuadamente en ese mismo instante? No está seguro. Solo puede suponer que acaba de dejarlo entrever en el rostro, porque, de pronto, la niña lo mira fijamente por unos segundos, antes de hablar, con suma curiosidad:

—Nii-chan, tu amigo está haciendo una cara muy rara y fea.

Hinata suelta una carcajada, pero se calla cuando recibe la mirada amenazante del más alto. Entonces suelta una risita nerviosa, antes de indicarles cómo posicionarse.

—Venga, vamos a armar la tienda.

Los dos muchachos se sientan, uno frente al otro, con las piernas entrecruzadas, como si fueran a meditar, dejando un espacio entre ellos, y Natsu se coloca en medio, feliz de tenerlos como 'pilares' para sostener la tienda, o sea, la sábana.

—¡Ahora la fogata! —exclama la menor, encendiendo la linterna.

Están así un rato. Hinata conversa tranquilamente con la niña y Kageyama se limita a escucharlos y unirse, de tanto en tanto, con monosílabos ante las preguntas de Natsu. No tiene ni idea de la hora que es, pero está seguro de que los minutos pasan rápidamente, mientras ellos disfrutan de estar con el otro.

Repentinamente para Tobio, cuidar de esa niña en compañía de Shouyou, a modo de cita de San Valentín, ya no le parece una idea tan descabellada.

Empiezan a jugar a los «secretos».

— _A veces, mamá me comparte los dulces de nii-chan a escondidas_ —Natsu le susurra a Kageyama en el oído, sin poder contener la risita traviesa.

—Eso se oye peligroso —le responde él, en voz alta, para que Hinata lo oiga y finja sentirse ofendido.

—¡Yo también quiero saber! —gruñe el chico, exageradamente. Natsu se ríe con más ganas.

El juego consiste en turnarse para decirle un secreto a uno, en voz baja, sin que el otro integrante se entere de lo que dicen entre los dos. Natsu a Kageyama, Kageyama a Hinata y este a la niña. Así va la ronda de los cuchicheos.

— _Creo que mamá me advirtió del apagón antes de venir, pero estaba tan molesto que no le hice caso_ —le dice a Hinata, quien lanza una carcajada como única respuesta.

Ve a su novio decirle algo a la pequeña y, entonces, ambos comienzan a reír. El corazón le late rápidamente, otra vez, ante la tan tierna vista.

— _La otra vez envié sin querer el balón de vóley de nii-chan hacia la casa de los vecinos y ya no lo pude encontrar_ —se lamenta Natsu en un murmullo, junto al oído de Tobio. Este contiene una risa.

Con razón el chico había dicho que no podía encontrar su balón. _Pobre_.

— _La otra noche me desvelé viendo videos de Oikawa-san_.

—¡Yo sabía! —Hinata luce más que animado con el juego. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene?

Otra vez secretean los hermanos y, luego, la pequeña se le acerca con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en los labios. Esa expresión es nueva.

_—Nii-chan ha dicho que está muy, muy, muuuy enamorado, ewww._

Siente las mejillas un tanto calientes al terminar de oírla y, acto seguido, le dirige una mirada de soslayo a Shouyou, quien solo sonríe orgullosamente, en un terrible intento de desentenderse de la situación. _Maldición_. Sí que sabe mover las cartas, ese idiota.

—Asco, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, él también. Ha conseguido hallar su momento. Y es _ese_. En el preciso instante en que se acerca a Hinata lo más que puede y le susurra:

— _Te quiero_.

Shouyou se vuelve un manojo de nervios y mejillas rojas a más no poder. Se le nota en la cara que no se lo había esperado para nada. Kageyama se siente victorioso al fin, así que le dedica una sonrisa fanfarrona cuando lo ve removiéndose sin saber qué hacer y mordiéndose con premura el labio inferior.

El mismo que Tobio se muere por lamer de una buena vez.

—¡No es justo! ¡Cambiemos de lado! —se queja entonces el _mejor señuelo_ —. ¡Ahora Natsu debe decirme sus secretos a mí y yo los míos a Kageyama!

Se miran con arrebato. _Será una guerra, entonces_.

—¡Sí! —profiere la niña—. Pero primero quiero irme al baño.

Natsu desaparece rápidamente con linterna en mano, así que Kageyama se queda con la sola compañía de Shouyou en esa oscura tienda. No hace falta ni decir que es justo lo que ambos habían estado esperando.

—Lo siento otra vez, Kageyama —el más bajo rompe el silencio.

Apenas pueden verse las caras, pero el aludido trata de armonizar la expresión lo más que puede, para tranquilizar al otro.

—Descuida-

—¡No! —es interrumpido por Hinata—. Es imposible que no me siga sintiendo culpable incluso dentro de un buen tiempo, pero… ¿sabes? ¡Esta sin dudas es la mejor cita de San Valentín que pudieron haberme dado en la vida!

Los latidos desbocados, producto de la adrenalina en ascenso, otra vez están ahí. Sin embargo, Tobio tiene que enarcar una ceja, en un gesto interrogante.

—Como si hubieras tenido otras citas de San Valentín antes, tonto.

—¡Ah, no- pero eso es…! —Shouyou se oye un poco avergonzado por una milésima de segundos. Al rato, vuelve a animarse—. ¡Oh! Un insulto diferente a 'idiota', ¿estás bien?

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Ambos terminan riendo bajito y procediendo a juntar sus frentes, respiran muy cerca el uno del otro por unos instantes y, entonces, se besan. Lo hacen tan profunda y afectuosamente como pueden, a sabiendas de que en cuestión de segundos van a ser interrumpidos por Natsu nuevamente.

Se separan, se besan de nuevo, se miran en las penumbras, se ríen bajito, se regalan caricias tímidas, se vuelven a besar. Se _quieren_ , y no hay por qué ocultarlo.

—Te quiero, Kageyama.

—Te quiero, Hinata.

La niña hace su espléndida reaparición.

—¡Sigamos jugando!

El estruendo de la tormenta ha cesado un poco, pero Kageyama sigue creyendo más conveniente la alternativa de aceptar la invitación de Hinata de quedarse a dormir con ellos y retirarse por la mañana. Así que, aparentemente, les queda todavía larga noche de secretos, sonrojos, risas y, tal vez, algún que otro beso a escondidas de Natsu.

* * *

**12(+1)- El mejor San Valentín de la historia**

Kageyama se despierta en medio de la madrugada, debido a que la luz de la habitación le da de lleno en la cara. La energía eléctrica ha vuelto y a él lo toma por sorpresa toparse con la imagen de Hinata, profundamente dormido, abrazándolo encima del futón, como si nada.

El corazón amenaza con salírsele del pecho. _Qué agradable sensación_.

Al parecer, se ha mudado a su lado en algún momento de la noche, ya que Natsu sigue durmiendo plácidamente en la cama ubicada junto a ellos.

Tobio se estira como puede para tomar el móvil de Shouyou. Marca las cuatro de la mañana y eso le da un margen de, al menos, un par de horas más durmiendo acurrucado a su chico. Sonríe y se obliga a cerrar los ojos, sin atreverse a romper el abrazo para levantarse y apagar la luz. No le importa ya.

De alguna manera, todo ha terminado saliendo bien, así que no le apetece acabar con tan genial cita de San Valentín ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> -Ise: Gracias por pedir KageHina «3 Me divertí un montón escribiéndolos, así que, de corazón, espero que te haya gustado este regalito de San Valentín, bien azucarado, como querías (o eso espero). Este fue mi primer KageHina, por cierto :o
> 
> -Los minitítulos bien dramáticos son debidos al colapso mental de nuestro Kags ante tanta dulzura (?)
> 
> -Originalmente, no esperaba extenderme tanto, pero ya qué. Lo que más me gusta del KageHina son sus discusiones estúpidas y cómo estas pueden convertirse en un fluff interminable c:
> 
> -Si a alguien le gustó esto, agradecería un montón un review, voto o kudo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer~! Y feliz San Valentín a todos.


End file.
